El angel que me salvo
by ANGELxOFxSOUL
Summary: Hinata cansada de su vida trata de quitarsela y esta a punto de hacerlo pero algo o alguien la hara cambiar de parecer salvandole la vida y provocando la muerte de hinata hyuga."crees que tu vida es un asco pero que pasaria si encontraras a alguien mas"
1. Chapter 1: Mi decisión, la muerte

**Hola a todos este es mi primer trabajo en esta pagina, ase tiempo que publico fisc en otra pagina pero últimamente esta, esta por los suelos, (****demasiado para mi gusto**** -.-U) "el ángel que me salvo" esta es la primera parte, puesto que consta de 3 títulos diferentes, espero que les agrade mi fic que muchos, me han dicho que es bastante bueno, y si algo esta mal con todo gusto acepto criticas. También dejo claro a todos que yo escribo con el formato al que llaman "Chat", no sé por qué está prohibido solo es un modo de escribir, no puedes impedirle a nadie el expresarse. Sin más les dejo con el fic a ver si les gusta. Aclaro que el es un UA donde no son ninjas, después publicare, otro donde si lo sean, pero esta en proceso, primero les dejo con este fic.**

Naruto: holas, holitas = habla normal del personaje

(ererer) = acciones del personaje

"_errasdfa_" = pensamientos.

(asdasdaasdasd) = notas del autor

* * *

Mi decisión, la muerte.

Ella corría y corría subiendo cada vez mas rápido las escaleras de aquel edificio en construcción que riendo olvidarlo todo tratando de desahogarse, pero no podía las lagrimas seguían fluyendo sin control, mientras jadeaba entrecortadamente buscando el aliento, subía y subía. Por fin llego a lo alto de aquel edificio una hermosa chica de 20 años, figura hermosa, cabellos azulado-oscuro, con preciosos ojos perla (para mi Hinata tiene lunas en lugar de ojos kawai!!!), vistiendo un atuendo sencillo de uno jeans una blusa azul amoratado y unos zapatos de de caminar cómodos.

Chica: (viendo alrededor por si había alguien)

Chica: hola? hay alguien aquí? (Pregunto la peli-azul)

Chica: _"bien todo terminara pronto ya no importa nada" _(pensaba mientras se secaba las lagrimas)

Empezó a caminar al borde del edificio tranquilamente sin prisas, simplemente con la mirada al frente respirando profundamente, cuando estuvo cerca de la baya de contención del borde (este tipo de baya es como una cerquita pero de tubos) se asumo por el borde para ver la altura.

Chica: woy está muy alto no quedara ni rastre de mí. (Decía para ella misma sin ningún temor.)

Chica: por fin todo terminara por fin podre liberarme para siempre. (Mientras por su mejía corría una última lagrima).

La chica estaba pasando la baya mirando directamente hacia abajo sin impórtale nada mas, solo ahí con una triste sonrisa apunto de soltarse.

Chica: _"adiós a todos y gracias por cuidarme" _(despidiéndose en su mente cerrando los ojos para soltarse)

¿????: porque lo haces?

¿????: Cuál es tu motivo?

La chica casi se cae al escuchar esa voz y a volverse lo vio. Un chico de cabello rubio dorado como el sol, con los ojos cerrados sentado en la misma baya que ella a unos cuantos metros, había sido tonta se metió tanto en su mente que no se percato del rubio

Chica: he?? A no nada solo vine a ver el amanecer jajá 0○0U (se reía nerviosamente). (se me olvido decir que era de madrugada y también que el lugar estaba iluminado).

Chico: por favor no me tomes como un tonto, escuche todo lo que decías.

Chica: _"demonios y ahora que hago yo no quería que hubieran testigos solo quería desaparecer"_

Chico: no te preocupes no pienso detenerte y tampoco diré nada.

Estaba sorprendida por lo que aquel rubio le decía pero, algo en su voz, el hiso confiar en aquel joven al cual no veía bien su rostro.

Chico: pero me gustaría saber que te hace tomar esta decisión.

Chica: y tu por qué quieres saberlo, ¡ni siquiera me conoces! (le grito la peli-azul al rubio)

Chico: lose pero qué más da si me lo cuentas o no? Total no pierdes nada solo tendrás que esperar un poco mas no?

La chica estaba sorprendida ni siquiera se había volteado una vez a verla pero parecía tan tranquilo, tan sereno y al pensarlo, la verdad es que importaban unos segundos más. Después de todo el parecía estar ahí para lo mismo que ella puesto que aunque él no la viera de frente ella podía ver lagrimas en sus ojos. Que importaba unos segundos, al menos así podría librarse del peso que cargaba.

Chica: si tienes razón que son unos momentos más en este mundo. (Decía mientras alzaba la vista al cielo)

Chica: bueno te contare lo que me pasa.

Chico: primero dime tu nombre para al menos saber que alguien te escucho aun que sea al final.

No podía creerlo parecía como si supiera que necesitaba desahogarse en alguien. Ella sorprendida por el trato tan extraño del rubio un total desconocido que parecía que entendía su vida mejor que ella misma.

Chica: Hi-Hinata Hyuga.

Chico: Naruto Uzumaki encantado Hinata-chan.

Hinata: bueno para en pesar no soy feliz mi familia tiene control pleno de mi vida y la verdad yo deje que eso pasara al ser tan débil, tan indigna de mi familia. (Había empezado a llorar otra vez)

Naruto: nadie tiene control de la vida de nadie al menos eso pienso.

Ella volteo a verlo sorprendida pero él seguía con la cara al frente sin mirarla, con los ojos cerrados adentrándose en su propios pensamientos, pero con una seguridad inquebrantable.

Hinata: pues la mía sí. (Formando una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica).

Hinata: mi vida es completamente controlada des de que tengo uso de memoria.

Hinata: siempre practicando para ser una excelente representante de mi familia, largas oras de entrenamiento en modales, en prácticas de piano, de té, soy completamente una marioneta de mi padre.

A este punto las lagrimas corrían por sus mejías pero siempre miraba al horizonte que ya se deslumbraba el amanecer cercano.

Hinata: pero lo que me hiso tomar esta decisión fue lo que paso esta mañana.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////FLASH BACK\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Era un día como cualquier otro el soy empezaba a iluminar el cuarto de una hermosa joven, al tocar el rostro de esta provoco que ella se volteara evitando la luz pero no se salvo de que el despertador sonara estrepitosamente provocando que esta del susto callera de la cama en la cual hace solo minutos dormía. Mientras encasa sucedía una gran conmoción por la pronta llegada de alguien. _

_Para la joven todo era la misma vieja rutina ir a esa patética escuela de jóvenes alzados y estirados donde tendría que soportar los maltratos de las demás compañeras solo porque era tímida e insegura para hablar y expresarse, por eso todos la creían rara._

_Todo paso normal ese día sin ningún contratiempo, salvo la pequeña piedra que unas chicas le arrojaron provocando una pequeña herida en el brazo. Al llegar a la casa aun le esperarían las riñas por sus prácticas, pero al llegar a esta algo la hiso inquietarse puesto que su padre no la estaba esperando en la puerta para el regaño de costumbre y al entrar a su case descubrió que todo estaba siendo decorado espectacular mente como para una boda._

_Sirvienta: señorita Hinata su padre Hiashi-sama la espera en su despacho._

_Hinata: hai._

_Empezaba a dirigirse a este cuando una niña de 14 años se lanzo a ella recibiéndola como se debía, una joven muy parecida a ella salvo que esta tenía el pelo café y sus ojos eran más blancuzcos que los de ella._

_Niña: bienvenida onee-chan._

_Hinata: Hanabi-chan._

_Hanabi: ne ne! Onee-chan alguien ha venido esta mañana y después de hablar con papa todos empezaron a decorar todo._

_Hinata: eso es raro.... Pero bueno voy a padre que me está esperando._

_Hanabi: ahí! Ahí!_

_Después de su encuentro con su hermanita quien era la única que la hacía soportar ese infierno fue a enfrentar lo que sea que le estuviese esperando con su padre. Al entrar al despacho, este era grande estilo biblioteca con una escritorio frente a una chimenea y justo en el sillón detrás de este se encontraba su padre platicado con alguien al cual ella no podía ver._

_Hiashi: Hinata. (Su padre la llamo con una poderosa voz)._

_Hinata: ahí padre._

_Hiashi: acércate Hinata quiero que conozcas a alguien._

_Hinata se acerco a uno de los 2 sillones que habían delante de su padre temerosa de lo que pudiera ocurrir._

_Hiashi: este es Neji Hyuga tu primo._

_Hinata: si lo conozco estudia en mi escuela._

_Hiashi: o eso está mejor puesto que te casaras con el_

_Hinata: que! C-co-como q-que ca-casa- casarme!?._

_Hiashi: así es eres tan indigna que nadie quisiera casarse contigo así pero el amablemente me pidió tu mano y me parece bien porque al ser una deshonra no puedo permitir que esto salga de la familia, por eso ustedes se casaran en 3 días!_

_Hinata: pero padre yo no quiero casarme!!! No puedes obligarme!!!_

_Hiashi: BASTA!!! ARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA Y PUNTO AHORA RETIERATE Y NI UNA PALABRA DE RECLAMO!!! ESTA CLARO!!_

_Hinata quedo destrozada después de eso otra vez su vida era decidida otra vez por su padre impidiéndole actuar pensar incluso vivir era una simple marioneta nada mas solo una simple esclava que no tenía la fuerza para oponerse a su padre._

//////////////////////////////////////////////FIN DEL FLASH BACK\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hinata: por eso me fui por eso decidí terminar con este tormento por eso decidí la muerte.

Naruto: ya veo así que ese es tu motivo para querer saltar.

Hinata: jeje (riéndose de lo irónico)

Hinata: te parece poco.

Naruto: no me parece suficiente como para que Hinata Hyuga muera.

Hinata: gracias por comprenderme!

Naruto: demo... no me parece suficiente como para que pierdas la vida.

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado mi primer capitulo, y de antemano gracias por leerlo, espero con ansias sus comentarios, esperando me ayuden a mejorar**

**Espero sus reviews con ansias, aquí les saluda su amigo**

"**ANGELxOFxSOUL"**


	2. Chapter 2: Uzumaki Naruto, la vida sigue

**Hola, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo y agradezco el comentario de los 2 que me dejaron review y a los demás por leerlo, asi que sin mas les dejo el siguiente cap para que disfruten**

Naruto: holas, holitas = habla normal del personaje

(ererer) = acciones del personaje

"_errasdfa_" = pensamientos.

(asdasdaasdasd) = notas del autor

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, la vida sigue

Naruto: me parece suficiente para que Hinata Hyuga muera pero no para que pierdas la vida

Las últimas palabras del chico la habían desconcertado aun más que nunca. A que se refería con que muriera pero no perdiera la vida, a que se refería el misterioso rubio, estas dudas azotaban en su cabeza sin respuesta alguna. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar lo que él quería decir con eso, el rubio hablo.

Naruto: se que no lo entiendes todavía.

Hinata: si!? "pero que pasa acaso lee la mente" "como sabe lo que estoy pensando" (si lose parece extraño pero yo tengo esa cualidad de ver a alguien y saber más o menos lo que le pasa, así que le puse esto a Naruto jeje XD aunque aquí si me salió tele pata!)

Naruto: pero primero déjame contarte mi historia no te importaría no?

Hinata: Esta bien tú ya me escuchaste así que ahora es mi turno.

Naruto: bien pues esta es mi historia. (Bajando la cabeza en señal de concentración, pero también con cierto toque de melancolía)

(Apunto que desde aquí la historia se pondrá triste o eso tratare espero expresar bien los sentimientos de Naruto)

Naruto: todo comenzó desde que nací hace 21 años, mi madre Kushiha Uzumaki murió durante el parto dejándome solo con mi padre Minato Namikaze, quien me cuido hasta tener 6 años.

Hinata: 6 años!! Qué clase de padre abandona a un hijo a los 6 años!! (Puso una cara de enfado inmenso, intuía que a él lo habían abandonada)

Hinata: mi padre podrá ser sumamente estricto y rudo pero jamás... qué clase de padre haría algo así!!!

Naruto: uno que su único pecado fue amar mucho a su hijo

La chica estaba otra vez confundida sin posible respuesta como que por que lo amaba mucho estaba que ya iba a gritar pero noto algo en el rostro semi-oculto del rubio, algo que caía por su rostro, si vio como de los ojos del rubio salían lagrimas.

Naruto: mi padre murió cuando un auto descontrolado se subió a la banqueta, el auto iba directo a mi pero mi padre, me cargo y me arrojo a un la do del camino, lo último que recuerdo de eso fue que mi padre me sonreía y me decía vive y se feliz. El día en que mi padre murió era el día de mi cumpleaños exactamente 6 años de la muerte de mi madre mi padre también murió.

Hinata se sentía una tonta como pudo juzgar a una persona solo por unas pocas palabras, una persona que lo dio todo por lo que más amaba y ella lo tachaba de cobarde de tonto de maldito, en ese momento daría lo que fuera para poder retirar esas palabras tan despectivas. De pronto algo llenaba el ambiente, una música se escuchaba por todo el lugar, una melodía suave y bonita no, preciosa, una melodía llena de sentimientos, nostálgica, romántica, sencillamente divina al levantar la vista vio en la mano del rubio algo que parecía una rosa abierta y a un costado una pequeña cruz clavándola.

Naruto: esta caja de música fue lo que me regalo se día. Esto es todo lo que tengo para recordarlo

Hinata: y no tienes fotos o imágenes de él o tu madre

Naruto: no, no tengo nada se eso éramos pobres apenas y sobrevivíamos de lo que ganábamos.

Hinata: oh! lo siento.

Naruto: no lo sientas eso paso hace mucho además esto es algo que no solo me recuerda a mi padre sino a mi madre.

Hinata: ¿y eso por qué?

Naruto: porque mi madre fue la que hizo esta melodía ella compuso esta canción.

Hinata: de verdad!!! Es hermosa!

Naruto: gracias.

Hinata: que mas paso, porque me dijiste que eso fue el comienzo

Naruto: tienes razón. Bueno a mi transfirieron a un orfanato pero no dure ahí puesto que me escape a los 7 años, pero no podía prosperar yo solo así que trate de entrar en una escuela a estudiar pero lo único que conseguí fue un empleo como ayudante de intendente, no me importo puesto aun siendo intendente aproveche para espiar las clases y así poder estudiar, aparte de eso estaba la biblioteca que fue un refugio para mí en donde aprendí todo lo que necesitaba, no es por nada pero tengo una mente privilegiada, pero a pesar de eso he sufrido mucho cada día viviendo en la miseria siendo rechazado por todos solo por ser pobre y sin familia, aprendí rápido a sobrevivir en las calles. En mi vida solo he tenido un solo verdadero amigo Sasuke pues mientras estaba en una secundaria aprovechaba la sobre carga de alumnos para auto en listarme a una clase ahí fue donde lo conocí y aprendía a que uno no siempre estará solo.

Naruto: pasaron los años así viviendo trabajando hasta que salía de la secundaria, fue donde me separe de mi amigo de los pocos compañeros que me aceptaron. Pensé que así sería mi vida por lo menos hasta que tuviera 18 para poder ingresar a una preparatoria pero al parecer el destino volvería a jugar conmigo, al cumplir los 16 años un hombre vino a mi decía llamarse Jiraya y que él era mi abuelo.

Hinata: tu abuelo? (con cara de incredibilidad)

Naruto: si él era mi abuelo, aunque a un principio no le creí porque pensé que no tenia mas familia que mis padres ya muertos, pero él me mostro unas fotos de mi padre, una de cuando él era un niño que por cierto me sorprendió el parecido que tenemos, y la otra de joven a unos 20 años más o menos, ahí me di cuenta de que me decía la verdad y él me llevo consigo a encargarse de mí. Al llegar a la casa de mi abuelo vi que esta era una mansión al parecer la familia de mi padre era rica y me preguntaba como mi padre pudo abandonar esa vida y esos lujos, pero mi abuelo al que yo de cariño le llamaba ero-gisan (abuelo pervertido creo que así se escribe), se encargo de aclarármelo todo

////////////////////////////////////////FLASH BACK\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Dos personas entraban por la puerta gigantesca de una enorme mansión ambos individuos cerios puesto que hace algunas horas eran completos desconocidos y ahora eran parientes directos de sangre, avanzaban lentamente por el recibidor, el rubio admirando el lugar y los objetos, quedando asombrado por la mansión, mientras el anciano observaba al joven que no solo era la viva imagen de su difunto hijo sino que, enserio parecía completamente él, igual de imperativo alocado y osado, veía como el rubio se quedaba con la vista maravillada por la cantidad de cosas que avían ahí y reía internamente. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la sala donde el anciano indico al rubio que tomara asiento, para después aclararse la garganta y buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablarle._

_Jiraya: Em... eto... bueno primero que nada permíteme darte la bienvenida a esto que será tu hogar de ahora en adelante._

_Naruto: espera como sé que no me engañas con lo de mi padre, y que de verdad soy tu nieto?_

_Jiraya: pues primero déjame presentarme correctamente soy Jiraya Namikaze y mi hijo es Minato Namikaze y tú eres Naruto Namikaze o no?_

_Naruto: si pero mi padre quería que yo usara el apellido de mi madre Uzumaki._

_Jiraya: si por eso me fue muy difícil encontrarte, pero te encontré y eso es lo que cuenta._

_Naruto: pero si eres el mi abuelo porque él era pobre y jamás me hablo de ti?_

_Jiraya: veras eso fue porque tu padre y yo estuvimos paliados mucho tiempo, al punto de romper toda conexión entre nosotros._

_Naruto: y eso por qué? Que fue lo que paso?_

_Jiraya: pues te lo contare, tu padre era músico era un gran compositor y cantante a tal punto que ya estaba a un paso de la sima pero algo se interpuso en ello, tu padre se enamoro de una simple muchacha de escenario que era pobre y hacia cualquier trabajo por dinero, tu padre se enamoro y empezó a dejar de componer para dedicarse a ella, ella era tu madre Naruto, yo trate de hacerlo entrar en razón quería que triunfara, me segué tanto que me atreví a asar algo imperdonable, le ofrecí dinero a cambio de que ella lo dejara, todo le que recibí fue una bofetada de su parte y el cheque del dinero roto delante mi cara, pero ahí no acabo todo ni ella ni yo sabíamos que mi hijo nos observaba, después de que ella salió tu padre entro en la habitación y discutimos me reclamo como pude hacer algo así a la mujer que ella amaba y yo le respondí que ella solo era un pasatiempo para él, ahí cometí mi mayor error, el me miro a la cara con decepción y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir el me dijo algo que jamás olvidare._

_El anciano se encontraba con la mirada hacia arriba tratando de disimular su tristeza y llanto pero ya era inútil las lagrimas caían por su rostro expresando todo su dolor el dolor de un padre cuando se da cuenta del daño que le causo a su propio hijo, el rubio solo observaba y escuchaba hasta la última palabra imaginándose las escenas, hasta que el anciano tuvo el valor de continuar._

_Jiraya: el me dijo "__la amo, ¿Acaso tu no amaste a mama así?"__. Esa palabras me golpearon era exactamente como había sido con su madre y yo cuando nos enamoramos y nuestros padres hicieron lo mismo._

_El pobre anciano ya no pudo resistir mas y cayó de rodillas en la alfombra ya sin reprimirse solo ya no podía mas, su frustración por perder a su hijo por una tontería por una idiotez, como pudo negarle la felicidad a su propio hijo de esa manera._

_Jiraya: soy un estúpido¡ soy un idiota¡ como pude hacerle eso¡ como pude negarle su felicidad con ella pero yo tuve¡(se encontraba de rodillas golpeando la alfombra)_

_Pero de repente algo lo detuvo, algo cálido radiaba su cuello, y sentía como unas las lagrimas caían por él, abrió los ojos vio como el rubio lo abrasaba, lo reconfortaba haciendo que él se sintiera a la vez más tranquilo pero más culpable por haberle negado un buen hogar a ese pobre joven que perdió a sus padres a tan temprana edad. Él le abrazaba para calmarlo pero algo que le impacto al pobre viejo fue que al separar su rostro del vio una sonrisa sincera, el anciano quedo perplejo parecía que estaba viendo a su propio hijo en persona pero lo que si no se esperaba fue lo siguiente que dijo el rubio._

_Naruto: no tienes que estar molesto contigo mismo, no tienes la culpa nadie el tubo._

_Jiraya estaba atónito como alguien tan joven era tan maduro tan bueno y sincero casi no parecía una persona normal._

_Naruto: yo te perdono, mi padre también al igual que mi madre, de eso estoy seguro pero el problema es podrás perdonarte a ti mismo_

_Jiraya ya no pudo más por un instante pudo ver a su hijo y su mujer al lado de su nieto sonriéndole, algo que jamás pensó escuchar en su vida, jamás pensó que sería perdonado por lo que hiso._

_Jiraya: GRASIAS ¡MUCHAS GRASIAS HIJO ¡(haciendo reverencia aun llorando sin parar)_

_/////////////////////////////FIN DEL FLASH BACK\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

___Naruto: eso fue lo que paso con mi abuelo así fue como seguí mi vida._

___Tanto el rubio como la peli-azul estaban llorando el por el recuerdo y ella por la historia_

___Naruto: pero no acaba ahí, mi abuelo era al igual que yo y mi padre un imperativo y revoltoso pero era bueno el me enseño de todo incluso me enseño a manejar sus empresas para cuando yo tomara el mando de ella lo cual no fue al mucho rato puesto que mi abuelo murió 3 años después de encontrarme justamente el día de mi cumpleaños el me dejo con todo lo que el tenia sus riquezas, su fortuna, sus empresas, pero a mí de que me sirven lo único que yo quiero y sueño es tener una familia y hacer feliz a la persona que quiera hacerla conmigo eso es todo. Mi abuelo era todo lo que me quedaba y ahora también se fue pero le prometí a él y a mis padres que seguiría y aria ese pequeño sueño realidad._

___Hinata: y si tienes ese sueño y se los prometiste porque estás aquí tú eres fuerte no deberías..._

___Naruto: por que cuando creí que podría hacer ese sueño y cumplir mi promesa pasó algo_

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora el martes o el miércoles a mas tardar le dejo el cap 3, espero a verlos dejado con la intriga asi que esperen, y comenten, para ver que tal estoy yendo con mi historia asi que hasta la próxima **

**Aquí si amigo "ANGELxOFxSOUL"**


	3. Chapter 3: El angel que me salvo

Hola a todos, lamento el no haber subido el capitulo ayer, pero estuve trabajando en mi cas ya saben (Navidad), pero aquí les traigo este capitulo y considérenlo su regalito y mañana les subiré el cap4 como regalo de navidad, espero disfruten el capitulo

* * *

El ángel que me salvo, la muerte de Hinata Hyuga.

Que podía a ver pasado que le hiciera tomar esta decisión después de todo lo que había pasado, de lo que había sufrido, aun a vía algo mas, como es que una persona puede seguir así, sin perder la esperanza, cuánto tiempo a estado completamente solo, y ella que solo no era reconocida por su familia, decidía esto, ahí estaba la prueba de que realmente era débil, a comparación de él, el que lo aguanto todo y que aun avía mas, mas de esta historia, como puede un ser humano sufrir tanto.

Hinata: que fue lo que paso? (ya preocupada por la historia) (jajaja se pico la pobre Hinata con el relato y espero a ver picado a ustedes que lo leen)

Naruto: pensé que por fin avía encontrado al alguien que si no bien me amaba, por lo me nos me quería.

Hinata: y tú la amabas? (triste imaginándose lo que pudo a ver sucedido)

Naruto: si la amaba, la amaba como un idiota, tanto que no me di cuenta de que ella ya amaba a otro, y aun siento su novio y prometido ella lo amaba a él.

Hinata: quien es el, lo conoces?

Naruto: si, el, él es mi mejor amigo Sasuke.

Hinata: como!!!!! Tu mejor amigo!!!! Ella te traiciono con tu mejor amigo!!!!

Naruto: si, su nombre de ella era Haruno Sakura.

Naruto: jajajajajajaja

Hinata: que están gracioso como para reírte! L

Naruto: solo pensaba que irónica es la vida, al ponerme de rival a la única persono que jamás podría odiar, el es sobre todo mi hermano, así que quiero que sea feliz, que los dos sean felices, y yo me asegurare que lo cumplan porque! ¡Naruto Uzumaki jamás retira sus palabras!

Ya todo estaba claro, se veía como en pocos minutos el soy saldría por el horizonte, y un cálido aire llego hasta Hinata, al contemplar en el rostro del rubio una sonrisa implacable. El se levanto con cuidado del lugar donde estaba sentado y miro directo al cielo justo cuando el sol empezó a aparecer.

Naruto: bueno creo que es hora de que empecemos.

Hinata: tienes razón se nos ha ido el tiempo platicando.

Naruto: puedes ponerte detrás y esperar quiero ser el primero.

Hinata: pero no sería mejor hacerlo juntos?, así seria más seguro.

Naruto: yo no estoy aquí por lo mismo que tu.

Ella se coloco detrás un poco apartada de él, completamente confusa con las palabras del chico que parecía decidido.

Naruto: te dije que no intervendría en tu decisión pero me gustaría salvarte.

No entendía las palabras del rubio, que i va a hacer, que pretendía, pero cuando i va a hablar el mismo rubio respondió a sus preguntas de una manera singular.

Naruto: ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VEZ ANTE TI! ¡OTRA VEZ ME HAS GOLPEADO, OTRAVES ME HAS HUMILLADO! ¡PERO AQUÍ ESTOY Y JAMAS ME RENDIRE, NO ME IMPORTA CUANTAS VECES ME GOLPEES! ¡NO ME IMPORTA CUANTO ME HAGAS SUFRIR LOGRARE CUMPLIR MI PROMESA Y VIVIRE PARA HACER FELIZ A ALGUIEN! ¡LO JURO!

Estaba completamente sorprendida, sin palabras y sin aliento, como podía ser tan fuerte, como podía luchar de esa manera, como alguien como él simplemente grita al mundo entero que nada lo detendría, pero ahí estaba el un joven de no más de 21 años el cual parecía a ver vivido para sufrir, gritándole al mundo entero, retándolo a que nada podría detenerlo, y lo que a continuación paso marco el fin de Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto: ya lo has escuchado, jamás me rindo, jamás me retracto, no me importa si el mismo demonio me posee jamás me rendiré, ¿y tú? (en este momento el se voltea a mirar directamente a Hinata) (conste que desde hace rato Naruto ya había abierto los ojos pero por la poca claridad y aparte, de que este no miraba directamente a Hinata pues esta no sabía cómo era su rostro ni sus ojos.) ¿Por qué no te liberas y empiezas a vivir libre de lo que te está destruyendo?

Justo en el momento en que se voltio el sol ya estaba asomado haciendo que todo el rostro del rubio parecerá el de un verdadero "ANGEL". Podía ver perfectamente su rostro, pero eso no lo tomo en cuenta, lo que le había impactado fueron, esos ojos, ese pare de cielos, completamente azules como el cielo detrás de él y su cabello lo, al igual que el sol, resplandecía de energía y calor, calor es la palabra perfecta para describir lo que ahora sentía la chica en su cuerpo, un sentimiento de seguridad, pero a la vez de debilidad, al estar ante él, algo en su corazón empezó a pasar, esta latía cada vez más rápido.

Naruto: ¿Por qué no dejas morir a Hinata Hyuga y empiezos otras ves a nacer? ¿ Por qué no tratas esta vez de ser feliz y dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante?.

Estaba completamente anonada, nadie en su vida se había preocupado por ella, solo su hermanita Hanabi, y ahora un desconocido la estaba no solo aconsejando, la estaba salvando, la salvaba de ella misma. Estaba a punto de caer cuando él se acerco a ella, se detuvo frente a ella un momento y le sonrió provocando un terrible sonrojo en ella, luego paso a su lado y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pensó que él la dejaría ahí, después de todo el mismo lo dijo jamás retiro mis palabras, y el dijo que no intervendría en su decisión de saltar o no, estaba deprimiendo se otra vez, pero noto algo, un pequeño bulto en a un costado de la entrada, el rubio se dirigió hacia ahí y saco lo que parecía un estuche. El rubio saco un violín de ese estuche y se dirigió otra vez a la valla.

Naruto: esta canción es la única canción que hicieron mi madre y mi padre juntos, espero te guste.

Y con esas palabras, la melodía empezó, una melodía tranquila, melancólica, y algo triste, de repente paso, todos sus recuerdos tristes de su infancia desde que tenía memoria, todo toda su tristeza, ahora estaba viendo todo, y ya no soporto empezaron a caer la grimas por sus ojos, pero cuando paso por su cabeza el recuerdo más doloroso de su vida, la muerte de su madre la muerte del único ser que de verdad la amaba, ya estaba de rodias en el suelo, ya iba a gritar por el dolor cuando, en su mente apareció ese misma persona, su madre jugando con ella, cantándole, arrullándola, todos sus recuerdos felices, sus tesoros aparecían en su mente, fue entonces que se dio cuenta, la música había cambiado era la misma música pero esta vez tenía un tono alegre feliz, era una música, melodiosa, sincera, entonces vi el rostro del rubio, este también tenía lagrimas en el rostro, y con un ligero cambio de tono, el ambiente también cambio, todos los momentos de frustración, de furia, de impotencia, estaban presentes en su mente, entonces lo supo, era esa música el expresaba los sentimientos en su música de una manera única, podía sentir todo, cada nota era un sentimiento único, pero avía algo mas esa furia no era completamente suya, el estaba transmitiendo parte de sus propios sentimientos en ella.

Naruto: solo déjate llevar, y deja que la música haga que tu alma hable por ti, deja de sufrir y empieza a vivir, deja a tu alma ser feliz.

Algo en ella se rompió, algo en ella desapareció, se sentía libre, jamás se había sentido así desde que su madre murió, por fin se había deshecho de ese doloroso peso que la mataba, no, no era eso, algo mas había pasado algo dentro de ella empezó a nacer, algo, había hecho aquel chico de ojos azules, ella podía sentirlo, al fin, sentía que podía volar al fin, la verdadera Hinata, la que se escondía en, lo profundo de su alma, había vuelto a nacer y al fin había sucedido "Hinata Hyuga" "A muerto" todo gracias a ese "Ángel que me salvo" "Uzumaki Naruto"

Ella se levanto, el había terminado de tocar, y la veía directamente a los ojos, provocando que esta se sonrojara y empezara a jugar con sus dedos (si!, me encanta cuando juega con sus dedos es tan kawai y conste que soy hombre y para nada homosexual) él se acerca a ella con una sonrisa, ella se dio cuenta cuando estaba cerca de él, las facciones peculiares de su rostro, parecía que tenia bigotes y tenía un cierto aspecto zorruno, pero no se le veía mal de hecho se veía atractivo.

Naruto: ¿bueno que has decidido? ¿Seguirás adelante o quieres terminar con todo?

Hinata: quiero seguir a delante! Pero no sé si pueda sola.

Naruto: no te preocupes yo te ayudare, te lo prometo. (Mostrando su firma personal)

Hinata: arigato Uzumaki-san. (Algo en esas palabras la hicieron sumamente feliz)

Naruto: llámame Naruto solo Naruto sin el "san"

Hinata: arigato Naruto-kun.

Naruto: primero si quieres empezar de nuevo tendrás que liberarte de lo que te lastima y eso es tu familia, si que tendrás primero que nada enfrentarla.

Hinata: estoy lista para seguir adelante a partir de hoy no retirare mi palabra ni mis decisiones.

Esto izo feliz al rubio alguien, que al parecer valía la pena seguir con más entusiasmo, alguien que le recordara porque estaba ahí, porque vivía, parecía que nuestro amigo había encontrado otro motivo para simplemente "existir"

Naruto: primero festejaremos el nacimiento de una nueva Hina-chan. Y esto lo celebraremos comiendo rameen!! (Levantando su pulgar al cielos en una posición divertida)

Hinata: y porque rameen?

Ve a Naruto y sus ojos están convertidos en dos boles de rameen y con baba en la boca.

Naruto: eh? Decías

Hinata: no nada (con una enorme gatita en la cabeza estilo anime)

Qué cosa más divertida un joven que era a la vez más maduro que un anciano pero a la vez mas inmaduro que un niño, una persona que le tendía la mano, que la ayudaría de ahora en adelante, y algo mas, había algo que le gustaba de él y era ese sentimiento de tenerlo cerca que había empezado a nacer en su corazón, y que le hacía feliz

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y mañana les pondré el siguiente, gracias por leer y que pasen felices fiestas, comenten y tengan una buena navidad ^,^.

Aquí su amigo "ANGELxOFxSOUL" o como me conocían antes "ANGELxOFxDEATH" ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS Y QUE PASEN FELICES FIESTAS!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Nace Hinata Tsubasa

Comenzando a vivir, nace Hinata Tsubasa.

Cuantas cosas habían pasado ese día, primero su decisión de su padre de casarla, luego su decisión de suicidarse, a ver perdido su ilusión de vivir, el encuentro con Naruto, el mismo ángel que la salvo del infierno, el mismo ángel que ahora se encuentra a su lado conduciendo un Ferrari amarillo, iban hacia el centro, según Naruto a celebrar su decisión con rameen, pero ella tenía otras cosas en su mente, el mismo se lo dijo si de verdad quería vivir tendría que confrontar a su familia. Ya estando en la autopista Hinata se decidió a ir a su casa no solo para enfrentar a su familia sino para algo más.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, necesito ir a mí, perdón a la casa de mi padre.

Naruto: si lose, pero no deberías precipitarte apenas hace un rato decidiste empezar, te sugiero que esperes hasta mañana.

Hinata: si, pero yo... (Viendo al chico con una gotita en la cabeza)

Naruto: además ya estamos cerca del rameen (con boles de rameen en vez de ojos).

Hinata: es que necesito ropa...

Naruto: la ropa no es problema podemos comprar algo para que uses, y no digas que no me moleste que no quieres que gaste dinero por ti.

Hinata: no es solo eso, mi hermanita estará preocupada por mí, además tengo que recoger algo que no quería que se manchara cuando decidí hacerlo de hace un rato.

Naruto: ¿qué cosa es? ¿Es algo importante?

Hinata: un colgante, y si es importante para mí, es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre.

Naruto: ohm, pero no te preocupes ya nos dirigíamos hacia la casa de tu padre desde un principio.

Hinata: eh????, ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?.

Naruto: Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiashi Hyuga, el es un gran empresario, es normal que lo conozca, teniendo algunos tratos con él.

Hinata: ya veo, bueno prefiero terminar con esto pronto.

Naruto: no te preocupes yo estaré contigo, (le toma la mano y la apriete en saña de amistad) no te dejare sola.

Hinata: (bien roja) s-si.

Después de unos 5 minutos más conduciendo llegaron a la enorme mansión Hyuga, la cual le pareció más tretica que de costumbre a Hinata. En vez de simplemente entrar, ella decidió tocar para que su padre supiera que ella avía regresado, cuando se le abrió la reja de la entrado tanto Naruto como Hinata entraron caminado, al llegar a la puerta Hiashi ya los estaba esperando bastante molesto, Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar o como hablar, estaba nervosa y no articulaba palabras bien, de pronto su padre empezó a dirigirse a ellos, ella estaba a punto de hablar cuando de repente la mano de Hiashi se levando y agito dándole a la chica un bofetada, el rubio se molesto pero sabía que no debía intervenir a menos que fuera necesario. Y aquí termino este fue lo último, aquí ella se dio cuenta, ella se dio cuenta de que ya no era la misma, cuando voltio la cabeza sin una mísera señal de debilidad, miro a su padre a la cara.

Hiashi: como te atreves a tratar de deshonrar a la familia con semejante acto, acaso no la has deshonrado ya lo suficiente.

Hinata: es todo lo que te importa no?. Lo que dirán los demás. Compromiso señor Hiashi (pasando a un lado de este).

Hiashi: espera aun no he terminado de hablar, regresa inmediatamente aquí!

Hinata sin hacerle caso siguió avanzando hacia la casa, Hiashi se voltio y se dirigió hacia Naruto.

Hiashi: no sé quién eres déjale tu nombre y dirección al portero, después se te dará la recompensa y márchate ahora. (Dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la casa).

Naruto: lo siento pero no me muevo de aquí hasta que Hinata regrese (diciendo esto se sentó en el suelo al estilo indio) (su clásica pose de "de aquí no me mueve ni un tsunami" jajaja no podía faltar de Naruto).

Hiashi estaba a punto de plantarle cara al chico cuando las puertas de la casa se abrieron saliendo de esta Hinata con nada más que una pequeña mochila en la cual solo se encontraban lo que realmente le pertenecían a ella por esfuerzo. Dirigiéndose a los dos hombres.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, ya podemos irnos, ya no tenemos que nada que hacer en esta casa.

Naruto: si vamos, adiós señor (jamás mal educado)

Hiashi; a donde crees que vas, tú no vas a ningún lado, tú te quedas aquí. (Bastante molesto).

Lo siguiente que paso dejo por completo a Hiashi Hyuga desarmado, al voltear a Hinata está ya no era la misma, la parte izquierda de su larga cabellera se encontraba recogido con una peineta azul con una hermosa flor azul marino y en su cuello tenía un colgante, ambas piezas reconocibles de inmediato por el señor, así es Hinata ahora se parresia extremadamente a ella, a la única mujer que el amo, su madre Hikari Tsubasa. El señor perdió el equilibrio, por un momento pensó que estaba viendo a su mujer.

Hiashi: pero que significa esto, (estaba bastante asustado con la apariencia de Hinata) que crees que estás haciendo con las cosas de tu madre! No solo quieres deshonrarme a mí sino al retrato de tu difunta ma...

No pudo terminar algo le impido terminar, la propia Hinata ahora era la que lo silenciaba con una bofetada, el lo sabia esa bofetada no solo era de parte de ella si no de su madre.

Hinata: no te permito que me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera! E soportado mucho de ti pero ya basta, ya no voy a tolerar que me controles a partir de hoy ya no.

Hiashi aun asimilaba el golpe, la sorpresa de lo que hiso su hija, parecía otra, ella ahora era otra, pero lo que le desgarro el alma fue lo siguiente.

Hinata: "prométeme que las cuidaras, prométeme que velaras por ellas, no permitas que las lastimen, prométeme que serás un buen padre para ellas".(todo lo decía con una voz melodiosa tratando de imitar a otra persona).

Estas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, las palabras, el tono, todo era el mismo, el mismo día que parte de su alma murió, el mismo día que prometió cuidar de lo más importante para ella, lo único que lo mantenía vivo en este mundo, cayo de rodias al suelo, que había hecho, como pudo, como pudo su dolor asarle olvidar la promesa, la promesa que le hiso a su mujer en sus últimos momentos, el lo prometió, jamás las lastimaría, pero que fue lo el hiso, obligar a ambas a ser algo que su mujer precisamente le pidió que no asiera. Lloraba simplemente avía fracasado como padre, como esposo , como ser humano, como pudo, como pudo olvidarse de su promesa, como pudo causarle todo ese sufrimiento a su propia hija, y encima le decía que deshonraba la memoria de su madre, que ten miserable podía ser, como pudo asarle eso a lo más importante para su mujer y para él, ellas eran lo único que el tenia, aun así la amargura lo destruyo. Pero si lo que dijo su hija había destruido parte de él, lo siguiente simplemente termino por destruir por completo su alma.

Hinata: "fallaste, me fallaste, me lo prometiste, y fuiste tú quien las lastimo"(imitando otra vez la voz de su madre"

Simplemente escuchar estas palabras de su hija, servirían para destrozarlo, pero era la voz de su esposa, el ya no lo soporto, sencillamente murió por dentro, el podía escuchar a su esposa, llorando a lado de su hija mirándolo con horror, el deshonro su memoria no ella, el fracaso como padre y como esposo. Pero algo cálido le tocaba la cabeza, una mano lo acariciaba, levanto la vista y lo que vio fue algo que a muchos le hubiera costado un infarto, su hija, ala que el mismo casi podría decirse que había obligado a odiarle le sonreía, y a su lado su esposa , con la misma expresión.

Hinata: ya no importa, ya nada tiene importancia, solo fue un error, yo te perdono, porque te quiero. ( Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios).

Estaba escuchando bien su hija, le quería, después de todo el dolor que le causo, ella no lo odiaba, pero ahora se sentí miserable, y todavía pero cuando su hija le dio un cálido beso en la frente junto a la imagen de su mujer, era como un demonio perdonado, no por uno, sino por dos ángeles, un demonio invitado al paraíso, la imagen de su esposa al lado de su hija le dio una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer. El estaba en shock sin posibilidad de asimilar lo sucedido, de pronto la puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez era la pequeña Hanabi la que salía con una maleta grande (casi se lleva todo la casa en ella) dirigiéndose a su hermana. Pero ella la detuvo.

Hinata: Hanabi que haces, adonde vas.

Hanabi: Onee-chan yo voy contigo, si tú te vas yo me voy contigo.

Hinata: dame, no puedes ir conmigo tienes que estar aquí con nuestro padre, y cuidar de él.

Hanabi: pero no me quiero quedar solita T-T (estaba a punto de llorar)

Hinata: no llores, no pienso dejarte sola, digamos que no me veras todos los días.

Hiashi: pero hija esta es tu casa, a donde piensas ir.

Hinata: no esta es tu casa y la de mama, yo tengo que buscar mi propio camino, como te dije te perdono, pero ya no puedo seguir aquí tengo que buscar a donde pertenezco.

Hinata: Hanabi debes prometer que cuidaras bien de nuestro padre (se acerca a su hermanita y le coloca la peineta, recogiendo su delicada melena chocolate, depuse dándole un beso en la frente.)

Hinata: cuídense, nos veremos pronto.

De pronto la puertea se abrió una tercera vez (pobre puerta me ensañe con ella jajaja pero bueno , no, eso no es bueno esa puerta es cara espero que Hiashi no me pase la factura, "agarra sus sobres y queda de piedra cae el sobre y dice deuda de puerta Hiashi Hyuga" T-T demonios ya me la cobro)pero esta vez el que salió fui el prometido de Hinata, Neji y al parecer estaba molesto, fue hacia ellos y se planto ante Hinata. (Ojo que voy a poner a Neji de malo así que a los que no quieran ver a Neji como el malo no sigan leyendo)

Neji: a donde crees que vas, acaso se te olvida que en 3 días es nuestra boda.

Hinata: esa boda jamás existió, jamás me casare contigo!

Neji: esa no es manera de hablarle a tu futuro esposo, y aunque no te guste tú eres mía!

Hinata: jamás me oyes, jamás.

Neji cansado de la plática toma a Hinata del brazo y la arrastra, ella tratando de forcejear logra hacer que este se dé la vuelta y le da una cachetada en el rostro, este la suelta pero se recupera y levanta el brazo dispuesto a devolver el golpe, Hinata cierra los ojos esperando el impacto, cuando de repente se escucha el sonido del golpe, pero para su sorpresa no fue Hinata quien lo recibió, si no Naruto fue quien recibió el impacto, de repente se escucho otro impacto, Naruto le había incrustado la rodia en el estomago de Neji, este perdió el aire a causa del golpe y se sujetaba el estomago.

Naruto: un hombre jamás tocaría a una mujer, (lo toma del cuello de su camisa).

Naruto: así que jamás te atrevas a intentarlo otra vez, o lo lamentaras, entendido,

Neji: s-si. (Mientras Naruto lo suelta y este se cae)

Naruto: bien, Hinata ya es momento de irnos, si tú así lo quieres.

Hinata: si, ya es hora de irnos, pero mira como esta tu rostro (este tenía unas marcas causadas por los anillos de Neji).

Naruto no te preocupes no es nada (Hinata saco un pañuelo y le limpio el rostro)

Sin darse cuenta estaban dando una escena muy tierna, su padre comprendió que a lo mejor su hija estaría mejor al lado de ese joven, por otro lado Hanabi, tenia corazones en los ojos por dos motivos, el primero por el atractivo de Naruto y el otro por la tierna escena, y a la vez envidia por la fortuna de su hermana, pero Neji, en Neji avía un deje de odio, hacia esa persona era la que le quitaba a su mejor premio, la hermosa Hinata, el odio empezó a nacer de él, un odio hacia nuestro protagonista. Ellos al darse cuenta de la escena que estaban dando se separaron sonrojados.

Hinata: bueno creo que mejor nos vamos, aun no hemos ido a ese restaurante a comer el rameen que me prometiste.

De repente una nube de humo se levando por donde Naruto paso corriendo, y desde el auto Naruto le gritaba a Hinata que se apurara, todos con una enorme gota estilo anime en sus cabezas, Hinata ni siquiera noto cuando Naruto tomo su mochila y se la llevo.

Hinata: bueno ya es hora de marcharme, no se preocupen estaré bien.

Hanabi: adiós hermana (corre a ella y la abraza, se acerca al oído y) que buen partido te conseguiste!

Hinata (muy sonrojada) ha-Hanabi, pe-pero qu- que dices!

Hanabi: después me cuentas hermana.

Hiashi: adiós hija (le da un abrazo) cuídate donde quiera que vayas.

Hinata: lo hare padre.

Hiashi: por cierto quien es ese chico.

Hinata: el es Uzumaki Naruto, el joven que me salvo.

Hiashi sin comprender las palabras de su hija la ve partir junto al rubio, esperando que ella encontrara lo que buscaba. Pero antes de irse ella le grito.

Hinata: YA NO SOY HINATA HYUGA, PADRE, ELLA MURIO, YO SOY HINATA TSUBASA.

Hiashi: ASI QUE PREFIERES EL APELLIDO DE TU MADRE, PUES ADELANTE, SE COMO ELLA Y ABRE TUS ALAS. (Aquí les digo que Tsubasa significa alas en japonés y me pareció un buen apellido puesto que el nombre de Hinata si no me equivoco significa luz, corríjanme si es otro, así que su nombre significaría "alas de luz" o "luz de alas" cualquiera está bien.).

Hiashi: donde he visto a ese muchacho,... he!!!!!!, pero si es el hijo de Minato, por eso me callo algo mal al principio, bueno todo estará bien a partir de ahora.

Mientras en el auto Hinata y Naruto iban camino a algún lugar al parecer no al restaurante lo cual parecía perfecto para ella que no tenía apetito por el momento, y el rubio noto esto.

Naruto: bien ahora que piensas hacer.

Hinata: voy a buscar donde vivir, ya te he causado muchos problemas, así que me podrías dejar en algún hotel.

Naruto: no te pregunte donde vas a vivir, tu vivirás con migo en mi casa, y no reclames que todo ya está preparado, además no puedo dejarte sola ahora, te lo prometí.

Hinata: pero yo no...

Naruto: no te preocupes, lo que te quería decir es que, que harías serás maestra o serás una secretaria.

Hinata: eh???


	5. Chapter 5: La vida empieza

La vida empieza, ¿Cuál es mi futuro?

Naruto se mantenía en silencio con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras una realmente confundida Hinata se encontraba esperando respuesta de su parte, pero esta simplemente no llegaba. Así siguió el trayecto hasta que al parecer llegaron a un lugar, más explícitamente una escuela, no basta decir que era enorme, ahí paro Naruto dejando su auto estacionado al otro lado de la carretera.

Naruto: bueno aquí estamos.

Hinata: ¿qué es este lugar? (sorprendida por la inmensa escuela)

Naruto: este es el instituto público Konoha, el mejor de todo el mundo.

Hinata: y que hacemos aquí?

Naruto: te lo dije antes, que serias secretaria o maestra, bueno pues vamos a ver como es la educación en esta escuela.

De repente un auto bus llego, al parecer este era el auto bus escolar, al abrirse la puerta descendió una maestra rubia, quien se coloco a un lado e inmediata mente una oleada de niños de primaria bajaron, pero estos se detuvieron al ver a Naruto y con una sonrisa se dirigieron a este.

Niños: buenos días Naruto-sensei.

Naruto: buenos días niños, ya es hora de empezar no?, y recuerden que hoy es miércoles de verduras. (Algunos pusieron mala cara).

Naruto: si, lose, yo también los detesto pero no se puede hacer nada los necesitamos, asi como necesitamos la tarea jajaja.

Niños: ahí.

Naruto: bueno es hora, a sus salones y hoy abra una visita especial así que pórtense bien. (Señalando a Hinata)

Niños: si Naruto-sensei, adiós. (Mientras todos corrían hacia sus clases)

Hinata: que niños tan tiernos, y eres maestro de primaria!

Naruto: bueno... no soy precisamente maestro...

Chica rubia: buenos días director Uzumaki, quien es la invitada.

Naruto: oh, Ino, bueno veras, te presento a Hinata Tsubasa, Hinata esta es Ino Yamanaka maestra de 3 grado.

Hinata: mucho gusto, eres el director (con los ojos como platos).

Naruto: bueno... sí, pero también soy el maestro de 1 grado de primaria y...

Algo lo interrumpió, para ser concretos alguien, una niña de unos 7 años de cabello verde le estaba jalando del pantalón. Naruto reconoció a la niña, y la levanto y puso en su hombro.

Naruto: Irumy, jajá, que bueno que ya llegaste, toma esto es para ti (saca un dulce de su chaleco), y recuerda lo que te tengo dicho.

Irumy: shi, no comel dulshe antens de deshalunar. (Recuerden que los niños no hablan muy bien a esta edad, además así se ve más mona, kawai).

Naruto: exacto, bueno te decía que también soy el maestro de 2 grado de secundaria, y profesor de matemáticas de preparatoria (no sé como sea en otros países pero aquí donde vivo es así: 6 años de primaria, luego secundaria con 3 años y lo mismo con preparatoria).

Hinata: wau, en serio? Eso es genial, pero como si eres tan joven.

Naruto: te lo dije naci con una gran don, soy súper dotado, por eso termine todo los cursos rápido, además de que tengo un titulo en economía y matemáticas, y capacitación en enseñanza.

En eso empezaron a personas casi todos padres con sus hijos, los cuales les dejaban en la puerta para que ellos fueran por si solos, los más pequeños de estos se acercaron a Naruto puesto como él había dicho este era el maestro de este grupo, aun que muchos sobre todo niñas se molestaron cuando vieron a Irumy en el hombro del rubio.

Niños: buenos días Naruto-sensei.

Naruto: buenos días niños, hoy tendremos a una invitada su nombre es Hinata, así que trátenla bien.

Niños: mucho gusto (haciendo reverencia a Hinata).

Una niña sale del grupo, esta niña tenía la apariencia de ya ser bastante madura para su edad, pero lo que sorprendió a Hinata fue el pelo rojo obscuro que tenia la niña.

Niña: ilumi, que estas asiendo, deja empax a Naruto-sensei.

Irumy: no extoy haciendo nana, yo llege primeyo, y mila. (Mostrándole el caramelo que le dio Naruto).

Niña: eso no es justo yo también quelo uno. (Viendo a Naruto con cara de "tú eres culpable")

Naruto: no te molestes Akari, ella se gano su caramelo por llegar temprano( se agacha y pone su mano en su cabeza) y si llegas mañana temprano también te daré uno. (Con una sonrisa en el rostro)

Akari: uhm. (Sonrojada por la caricia de Naruto)

Naruto: bueno ya es hora de empezar la clase, vamos, también tu Hinata.

Naruto empezó a caminar y todos los niños le seguían a su alrededor tratando de atraer su atención, Hinata se había separado un poco de ellos y veía enternecida la escena, y pensando que el seria un muy buen padre, entonces volteo y vio a 2 o 3 mujeres, que a su parecer también pensaban lo mismo pero con otros motivos. Iba a empezar a caminar cuando una mano la toco y la jalo después otra tomo su otra mano, miro hacia abajo y vio o dos niños jalándola y a Naruto parado con todos los niños esperándola.

Naruto: vamos que la clase tiene que comenzar.

Y así paso la mañana, mientras veía a Naruto dar clases cosa que hacía muy bien y puesto el no solo les leía o ponía a leer libros a los niños, él les enseñaba, con juegos, con canciones, con diversión, no les daba clases, el les enseñaba todo, a pesar de ser muy pequeños él les enseñaba historia y de manera didáctica y entretenida, dedicándole a Hinata una sonrisa cada vez que podía, y ella sin ni siquiera darse cuenta parecía que buscara eso, que él le sonriera, cosa que se percato cierta niña (ya saben cual xD). Pasado unas horas en la que los niños estaban dibujando, la campana sonó para el receso, y Naruto le pidió a Hinata que le acompañara a desayunar, pero Akari le pidió que le ayudara un segundo con su dibujo.

Din don dan don

Naruto: bueno niños es hora de comer así que dejen sus cosas y ... en sus marcas (los varoncitos se pusieron en posición de salida) listos (estaban preparados) fuera! (los niños habían salido corriendo).

Hinata: oí, Naruto, no se supone que no deberían hacer eso.

Naruto: si se que se prohíbe por lo general, pero aquí no, veras los pequeños como estos tienes mucha energía el correr es un buen ejercicio para ellos ya que les ayuda a liberarla, además cuando se tiene hambre la comida sabe mejor, también es divertido verlos competir, y en parte que le aposte a Shikamaru que mi salón le ganaría a ellos en llegar primero a la cafetería a la hora de comer (rascándose la barbilla y viendo para otro lado estilo anime "bueno hice esto y no me preocupa tanto").

Hinata: así que era eso (con una gotita en la cabeza)

Naruto: bueno me acompañas a desayunar que estoy hambriento. (Suena su pansa)

Hinata: jajaja, si voy (con una leve risita por la oportunidad de su estomago).

Akari: Hinata-san, podrías ayudarme con mis cosas.

Hinata: si claro, Naruto espérame un momento ahorita voy

Naruto: ok pero no tardes.

Se acerca a la niña y ya no hay nadie más en el salón, solo ellas dos. Cuando se acerca a preguntarle qué le pasa, la niña le pregunta algo a Hinata.

Hinata: bueno Akari cuál es el problema.

Akari: Hinata-san, que esh de Naruto- sensei.

Hinata: solo somos amigo por qué? (sin percatarse de sus intenciones)

Akari: pues no me gushta usted, siempre anda muy shierca de él, y no me gushta que el le shonria max que ami.

Hinata: "esta niña, creo que le gusto a Naruto, que ago." ¿A si? no me había dado cuenta, pero no te preocupes solo somos amigos,

Akari: ok adiosh.

Y se fue dejando a Hinata un poquito contra la pared, pero para su suerte, solo era una niña de 7 años. De repente Naruto entro y le hablo para que reaccionara y lo siguiera para ir a desayunar. En el camino ambos estaban callados, hasta que Naruto abordo el tema de la conversación en el salón.

Naruto: No te preocupes, ella solo está un poquito celosa eso es todo, está acostumbrada a que yo le haga caso casi todo el tiempo y con lo de Irumy, ella esta así pero no le des más vueltas. (creyeron que la niña se enamoro de Naruto?, pues no la niña solo ve a Naruto como algo como un hermano mayor o un padre basta decir que Akari no tiene padre por eso, ella vive con su madre y su hermana. Por eso la puse hacia ella solo quiere a Naruto, por que el la trata como a su hija al igual que todos los demás).

Hinata: así que nos espiaste (mirándolo acusadora mente y el con un poco de nerviosismo) bueno eso no importa.

Naruto: si, vamos a comer, Hinata detente un momento.

Hinata se paro para preguntar por que cuando de repente Naruto que siguió avanzando, jalo un pequeño hilo haciendo caer 3 baldes de agua sobre él, todo empapado se voltio con venas en la frente de disgusto, y ahí en un rincón escondido un niño riéndose a voces, un niño de secundaria con una bufanda azul.

Naruto: KONOHAMARU!!!!. (Con luces de sus ojos centellando, y una mirada siniestra) esta me la pagas. (El niño asustado empezó a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo (más bien alma que se llevara el diablo solo dejen que Naruto lo pesque).

Naruto iba a empezar a correr pero se detuvo frente a Hinata, se quito el chaleco y le indico que la siguiente puerta era la del comedor y que pidiera lo que quisiera a su nombre de paso le pidiera 3 boles de rameen instantáneo, pero graciosamente Naruto se revolvió el pelo para quedara parado se desarreglo la corbata y le dedico una sonrisa mas a Hinata, la verdad parecía que el mismo planeo caer en esa trampa por sí solo.

Al entrar en la cafetería, esta estaba llena de niños y era muy grande, y de repente todos empezaron a reír cuando konohamaru paso corriendo y Naruto iba de tras de el tratando de alcanzarlo, la escena era realmente graciosa. Ya había pedido y buscaba donde centrarse cuando la muchacha de la mañana, la rubia le empezó a hacer señas para que se acercara a su mesa.

Ino: Hinata por aquí ven!

Hinata se acerco a ella y pudo apreciar que no estaba sola y que la mesa se encontraba en el centro de todas las demás que formaban un círculo alrededor ellos. También se percato de que todos eran adultos por lo tanto debían ser los profesores de cada respectivo salón.

Ino: bienvenida Hinata, así que tu eres la nueva.

Hinata: la nueva? Que nueva?.

Continuara muajajajaja


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Cual es mi futuro?

Hola a todos y ¡PERDON! De verdad lo siento mucho. Me atrase demasiado en este capitulo pero la verdad (de verdad) es que quería retrasar un poco este capitulo puesto que este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic. Pero no se preocupen que este, es solo la primera temporada de la historia, este fic tiene continuación y constara de 2 partes mas, pero por ahora tendremos que despedirnos de este, y espero que les haya gustado, sin mas les dejo el ultimo capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado.

* * *

¿Cal es mi futuro?, un día en la escuela

Todo había pasada ese día, en la madrugada Hinata Hyuga avía decidido suicidarse y casi lo había logrado y ahora ahí estaba Hinata Tsubasa decidiendo cual sería su futuro.

Hinata: ¿cómo que la nueva? ¿A qué te refieres?, Yamanaka-san.

Ino: llámame solo Ino ¿Qué no eres acaso la nueva maestra?

Hinata: no, bueno, no exactamente, Naruto-kun. (Todos al escuchar el mencionar a Naruto por su nombre, todo el comedor quedo en silencio (excepto por los gritos de konohamaru que corría por su vida).

Ino: le-le le llamaste po-por su n-nombre... (Seriamente sorprendida y con los ojos hechos sartenes).

Hinata: si, ¿tiene algo de malo? (no entendiendo nada de nada)

¿???: No, pero es extraño, el por lo general no permite que nadie que no sea muy cercano a él lo llame por su nombre, los únicos que lo hacen son Sasuke, y Sakura, que problemático es

Hinata: ¡oh! ya veo, si Naruto-kun ya me había platicado de ellos, por cierto no te conozco, yo soy Hinata Tsubasa encantada.

¿???: Oh, mucho gusto, yo soy Shikamaru Nara, pero llamarme Nara es muy problemático dime Shikamaru. (Y con todo el pesar del mundo levanto su mano y estrecho la de Hinata) (Shikamaru jamás cambiara, es un vago y así se va a quedar, no sé que le vio Temari).

Hinata: bueno les decía que Naruto-kun me dijo que eligiera si maestra o secretaria, y no le entendí mucho, ¿ustedes saben de qué habla.

Ino: (ojos de plato otra vez) ¿Te dio a escoger cualquiera de las dos?, pues mira que tienes suerte, pero eso que Shikamaru te lo explique.

Shikamaru: eh¡¡ que problemático, ah, no tengo opción, veras, esta escuela fue fundada por él hace 3 años, el, la creo para darle oportunidad a cualquier estudiante que quisiera sobresalir o que no tuviera los recursos para hacerlo, puesto que esta es una institución privada, el, la izo accesible a todo el mundo. De verdad ese tío es de lo más problemático, pero es el mejor tío problemático que he conocido, además de la escuela el maneja las empresas de su difunto abuelo y constante mente el busca personal para la empresa o para aquí en el colegio, yo la verdad trabajo en las dos, tanto aquí como ahí en la empresa,.

Hinata: oh ya veo así que Naruto-kun, es esa clase de personas.

Ino: la verdad, para serte sincera, no me acostumbro que lo llames con tanta confianza, muchas tratan arduamente de que él les permita llamarlo por su nombre, y no simplemente, Uzumaki-sensei, Uzumaki-san o Naruto-sempai.

Hinata: bueno pues la verdad fue el que me pidió que lo llamara así (sintiendo un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo).

Otra vez el salón había quedado en completo silencio, Ino tenía la boca abierta, Shikamaru tenía los ojos bien abiertos, incrédulo a lo que sus oídos oían. De repente Hinata sintió un aura asesina que la izo sentir escalofríos, al darse vuelta vio que muchas de las jovencitas la miraban con recelo, tanto de secundaria como muchas de preparatoria que al parecer ella no había notado hasta entonces, nadie se lo creía Naruto Uzumaki quien era el director siempre se dio a respetar, aunque era estricto era un excelente maestro, era sumamente noble y abierto con sus alumnos de todo el colegio, por lo tanto se había ganado el respeto y la admiración de todo el alumnado y más de una pretendiente de la institución.

Chica: ¡no te creo! Uzumaki-sensei no permite a nadie que no sea de primero de primaria que lo llame por su nombre (una joven de cabello negro hablo, se notaba que era de preparatoria.)

Hinata: pues no te miento el me pidió que no lo llamara tan formal mente,... de hecho me lo prohibió.( esto provoca que a todas la jóvenes pongan cara de sorpresa estilo anime)

De repente la puerta se abre y entra Naruto, arrastrando de la camisa al niño.

Naruto: bueno konohamaru, ve a tu asiento y hoy te quedas sin postre.

Konohamaru: eh¡¡¡ pero Naruto-nichan.

Naruto: nada de nichan, Naruto-sensei, y ahora ve a tu lugar.

Hinata: pero si ese niño lo ha llamado por su nombre.

Ino: si, pues eso es porque él es el primer alumno que Uzumaki-sempai a tenido de primaria, y le tiene mucho aprecio.

Naruto: oí, ¿Hinata-chan ya ordenaste tu comida?

Todos al oírlo de la boca del rubio no podían creerlo él, la llamo por su nombre y por un nombre de cariño, todas la jóvenes se agarraron la cabeza y al estilo anime sonna (sonna= eso no puede ser), después de el grito todas cayeron en estado de depresión, el cuarto entero daba escalofríos. Des pues de ordenar su comida se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban ellos reunidos, coloco su bandeja y justo en ese momento un timbre sonó, Hinata pensó que la comida había terminado, pero noto que casi nadie había terminado de comer, a excepción de los más pequeños que no pudieron aguardar, después del timbre Naruto se planto firme.

Naruto: buenos días tengan todos y gracias por la espera, ahora podemos dar comienzo al desayuno como todos los días, pero antes me gustaría anunciar que a partir de la próxima semana lo más probable es que tengamos una nueva integrante en el equipo de maestros, aunque no es seguro,

Todas las chicas y los chicos ya se imaginaban quien sería la nueva maestra pero se preguntaban, cuál de los niveles impartiría.

Naruto: También felicito al 2° grado de preparatoria por su victoria en el concurso nacional de arte, a cargo del maestro Sai (todo el alumnado empezó a victoriar)

Levantándose un joven de piel blanca con una sonrisa, con una vestimenta, bastante a la moda y se notaba que al igual que ellos era bastante joven como para ser maestro. Al pasar junto a Ino, esta lo tomo de la mano un momento, antes de pasar al frente con Naruto, este le dé volvió el gesto con una sonrisa tierna.

Sai: gracias sempai, pero los aplausos deben ser para el 2° grado por su talento, yo solo les enseñe expresarse, ellos fueron los que deslumbraron, este es el orgullo por el cual me hice maestro, un fuerte aplauso¡.

Todo el alumnado estallo en efusiva al 2° grado que estaban más que alegres, algunos lloraban.

Naruto: felicidades, pero también para el 3° grado de secundaria por su logro en la competencia estatal de atletismo a cargo de la maestra Anko, que debido a su embarazo no pudo ir a verles.

¿??: Pero aquí estoy para felicitarlos!!!!, ah, y perdona el retaso Naruto-aniki (aniki= hermano, se puede aplicar tanto para menor como para mayor).

Naruto: otra vez tarde Anko-onechan, ya se te está pegando las mañas de tu esposo (ya saben con cual está casada no?), esto te costara el postre, y mira que se hiso soufflé de vainilla para hoy.

Anko: ¡¡¿Qué?!!, no aniki, no puedes hacerme esto, T-T (con una línea de babita saliendo de su boca), no es justo tu sabes que es mi favorito, no puedes. (Implorando misericordia) (La verdad yo soy el que se pone así cuando mis hermanos me prohíben comerlo, de hecho me chantajean con él para limpiar sus cuartos, es triste T-T).

Naruto: ok, ok, pero bueno tu aun sigues siendo una niña.

Hinata: oí, Ino-san, porque Naruto y Anko te hablan así, ¿de verdad es su hermana?.

Ino: oh no, el no tiene familiares, pero Anko, (suspiro) ella considera a Naruto como su hermanito, su querido hermanito, y él pues, más bien la ve como una hermana pequeña, pero será mejor que él te cuente esa historia, o que ella te lo cuente, sería lo mejor.

Hinata: está bien después le preguntare, pero he sido muy descortés, me puse a hablar contigo y Shikamaru-san que no me he presentado a los demás como es debido, lo siento. (Haciendo una pequeña reverencia).

¿??: No te preocupes eso es lo de menos uhm-uhm

Decía un joven de huesos grandes (si le digo gordito me mata, ya lo ha intentado más de una vez ¬ ¬U), comiendo lo que parecía una bolsa de papa fritas. Después se fijo de las demás personas y logro ver a un joven con un pequeño perro en la cabeza (aquí a akamaru lo deje pequeño puesto que no le permitirían la entrada al escuela, aparte asustaría a los niños) y unas marcas rojas en las mejías, a su lado un chico un tanto extraño puesto tenía prácticamente el cuerpo cubierto por un enorme chaleco o gabardina, del cual solo se veían sus ojos, y que a nuestra protagonista estos dos les resulto muy familiares, después de, él había un joven mucho más extraño que los otros, tenía un extraño peinado tipo casco y unas grandes (que grandes, enormes, que enormes, gigantes, jajaja "le cae una piedra en la cabeza" eso no fue justo T-T) cejas, además usaba una especie de maya deportiva de color verde, a su lado observo a una mujer joven de unos 25 años de pelo negruzco, que al parecer era bastante tranquila, y a su lado una mujer ya madura de unos 38 a 40 (si le pongo mas años, me mata, de hecho aun me duele la cabeza solo por ponerle más de 30, jajaja (recibe otro golpe) ahí solio T-T), rubia y al parecer bastante estricta.

¿??: No te preocupes tampoco nosotros nos hemos presentado, yo soy Shisune, la maestra de ética profesional para secundaria y preparatoria, y maestra de 4 grado de primaria, encantada. (Extendiéndole la mano)

Hinata: el placer es mío. (Tomándole la mano y estrechándola).

¿??: ¡Así se hace Shisune-san!, ¡muéstrales la llama de la juventud! (con llamas en los ojos y gritando), por cierto yo soy Lee, Rock Lee, pero simplemente llámame Lee, y soy el maestro de ecucacion física para primaria y secundaria, también soy el maestro de deportes de exterior (en mi ciudad les decimos deportes de exterior o externos a los de campo, como futbol, basquetbol, beisbol, etc. Y internos o de salón a los de atletismo como gimnasia, voleibol de salón y esos otros).

Hinata: encantada, de conocerte Lee-san.

¿??: Lee cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites así, ¿he?,

Lee: lo siento Tsunade-san (bastante asustado)

Tsunade: diantres, jamás se te quitaran los abitos de gay, por cierto mucho gusto yo soy Tsunade, vise-directora de esta institución, maestra de 6 grado de primaria y de química para secundaria y preparatoria.

Hinata: oh!, encantada de conocerla Tsunade-san.

¿??: Tu vos y tu cara me resultan familiares, (decía el chico con marcas) ¿acaso ya nos hemos visto antes?

Hinata: no se, jamás estado aquí, puede que me hayas visto en otra parte o me estas confundiendo con otra persona.

El chico con marcas se acerco a ella para fijarse un poco mejor en ella, de repente su perito al sentir su olor se lanzo sobre ella provocando que esta pasara a caerse, si no fuera porque alguien la detuvo desde atrás, al fijarse se dio cuenta de que el pequeño animalito se agazapaba en los brazos de la joven, (maldito akamaru, lo odio, ese lugar es solo de Naruto¡ me hoyes¡) quien tardo menos de un minuto al darse cuenta de quién era el animal.

Hinata: akamaru, como has estado pequeña bolita de pelos (mientras los abrasaba con fuerza) (les repito odio a akamaru por que se aprovecha de ser lindo y esponjoso).

¿??: Hinata, ¿eres tú?, ¿Hinata Hyuga? (hablo el chico completamente envuelto).

Hinata: ¿no será?, ¿Shino?.

¿??: Entonces si eres tu Hinata, que alegría volver a verte después de 3 años. (Hablo el joven de las marcas).

Hinata: kiba, tu también estas aquí, (abrazando a los dos) jamás pensé verlos otra vez.

Kiba: ni nosotros a ti, pero mírate, estas preciosa, más que antes.

Hinata: gracias kiba, sigues igual de adulador.

Shino: de verdad que estas muy cambiada, ¿eres tu realmente?, me acuerdo que cuando kiba te decía este tipo de cosas, te sonrojabas y tartamudeabas.

Hinata: ahora soy diferente, ya tengo que quitarme ese mal hábito:

¿??: ¿Mal habito? a mi me pareció muy lindo cuando te conocí.

Hinata: Naruto-kun!, jeje, no me había fijado de que estabas atrás de mi?

Naruto: Ho!, bueno de todas maneras me alegra saber que ya conoces a la mayoría de todos.

Hinata: si¡, ¿pero ustedes dos que hacen aquí?. (Señalando a Shino y a kiba).

Kiba: pues veras Uzumaki-sempai nos ofreció el trabajo en la escuela.

Shino: así es, yo soy el maestro de 5 grado de primaria y maestro de historia de secundaria.

Kiba: si, y yo soy el maestro de biología de secundaria y de ecología de preparatoria, ah también soy el maestro de 2 de primaria.

Hinata: eso es grandioso, felicidades por ustedes

Shino/kiba: gracias.

Naruto: bueno ahora si ya conoces a todos.

¿??: Aun fato yo, Uzumaki-sempai.

Naruto: es cierto, Hinata, este es el maestro Sai Kido (no sé si es su apellido verdadero pero me parece que lo escuche en algún lado, si no es pues es uno inventado así que no se preocupen). Sai esta es Hinata Tsubasa.

Sai: en cantado de conocer a una divina flor.

Hinata: (algo avergonzada) gracias joven Kido (extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo)

Sai: (toma la mano) como me encantaría poder plasmar en lienzo (le besa la mano) su be...

Lo último que paso fue que Hinata miraba a Sai tendido en el suelo con un enorme chipote (esto es igual a chichón, ya se imaginan quien se lo dio ¿no?, jajaja) en la cabeza, y la mano de la rubia extendida.

Ino: este idiota solo es un mujeriego, no sé cómo lo soporto.

Hinata: estas bien Sai-san. (Con una gotita en la cabeza).

Naruto: no te preocupes, estas peleas son frecuentes, pero se quieren así que después el la contentara, también tengo que decirte que Sai es el maestro de arte de toda la escuela, para todos los grados e septo 1 y 2 de primaria.

¿??: Naruto-sempai, porque tardo tanto me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Naruto: Oh, disculpa Chouyi, es que konohamaru se me escapo varias veces,

Chouyi: está bien pero ya podernos empezar a comer,

Naruto: si, ah pero antes, Hinata, el es Chouyi Hakimihi, y él es el jefe de la cafetería en la escuela, y enseña clases de cocina a todo el colegio.

Hinata: mucho gusto, es un placer conocerle, y espero probar sus deliciosos platillos, señor Hakimihi.

Chouyi: gracias, el gusto es mío, y adelante coma todo lo que guste, y espero sea de su agrado.

Hinata: ahí.

Y así empieza el primer día de la vida de una joven, alguien que había desechado todo, por una falsa salida, y que fue rescatada por un Ángel, alguien que en el futuro será más que un simple amigo, el ser que la salvo, alguien que siempre camino solo, ahora para compensarle, ella deberá volver a vivir, solo así llegara a saber cuál es su destino, su propósito. Algún día, el favor será pagado, pero no con oro o joyas, sino con otra vida, así empieza la historia, de dos personas que se encontraron, para salvarse, y que ahora empiezan de verdad a vivir.

"entrega tu alma, al amor y la fe, pues la fe es lo único que nos mantiene siendo lo que somos, hijos de Dios" "Y el amor es el único de los pecados que, se les es perdonado al hombre" "vive la vida intensamente, pues esta solo dura un instante, lo importante de ella es hacer que este sea inolvidable".

* * *

Lo lamento pero con esto se termina el fic, espero que les haya gustado, que comenten, y que me dejen su opinión, acepto opiniones duras y directas, (me gusta que mis lectores sean sinceros), y también les aviso que subiré un nuevo fic, con la temática ninja, espero que lo lean, aver si les gusta, y que la siguiente temporada de este fic será cuando termine la primera del siguiente fic.

No me queda mas que agradecer su confianza, tiempo y dedicación a el fic, espero que les haya gustado (¡¡¡¡WA!!!!! Odio las despedidas T-T) asi que adiós y les digo nos estamos leyendo

AQUÍ SU AMIGO ALEX "THE ANGEL OF SOUL" "EL ANGEL DE ALMAS"


End file.
